Metamorphosis
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Side Story/Omake to my Child Rearing 101 fic. HitsuMatsu.


_**A/N: **__Here it the, erm, anticipated (or maybe it should be dreaded?) omake for my Child Rearing 101 story. It falls between chapters 18 and 19. You don't have to read that to know the basics of what's going on here, but I'd recommend you do. Even though I completely agree if you think the first several chapters are, well, kinda crap. 8-)_

_I hope this is to your liking, and I think I've made all of the suggested corrections from my beta (kyokoaurora). Please read, enjoy, and review!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**

* * *

**

Metamorphosis

Hitsugaya met Rangiku at the door, pulling her immediately into an embrace with a light kiss. She smiled, realizing the unspoken meaning behind the gestures. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. Rangiku recognized the look of hunger, desire, love, and nervous confidence written within Hitsugaya's eyes.

He took her by the hand and led her down the hall to their room. Rangiku gasped in delighted surprise when she stepped into the room. There were five candles placed on the night stands, the window sill, and the small desk. The open window allowed a soft breeze into the room, blowing about and gently teasing the flames of the candles. She smiled brightly, tears threatening to fall, as she gazed about the room. It may not have been the romantic climax you read about in books or saw in movies, but it embodied their relationship, complementing each of them perfectly.

Hitsugaya took her hand again, gently forcing her to face him. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart as she laid a hand on his chest. He found her gaze and held it as he spoke, blushing softly. "Rangiku… I… I want you to show me…" he whispered. His nerves betrayed his otherwise steady voice, nevertheless leaving Rangiku with a heady feeling of intoxication.

Rangiku gazed back, her own excitement and nerves playing with her, trying to race to see which could make her heart beat faster. "Are you sure? It's up to you, but once we do this, we can't undo it," she spoke quietly. She was giving him an out, an option to back down. He nodded his head, his decision made and resolve steeled.

Rangiku accepted his affirmative answer after only a second's hesitation. She wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya's neck, placing small kisses sporadically on his ears, cheeks, neck, and nose. He relaxed slightly under her touch, enjoying the tingling sensations spread across his skin. With a nervous swallow, he carefully placed his hands behind her knees and back then hoisted her into his arms.

Giving a surprised squeal, Rangiku grabbed onto him, locking her arms around his neck. Cautiously he took the few steps across the room to the bed and softly placed her in the middle of it. She took his hand and tugged, lying back to rest her head on the pillows and encouraging him to join her. He laid beside her, their fingers entwined, hands resting on her abdomen. He was trying to steady himself with deep, quick breaths, the nervous excitement building inside him constantly. Sensing the aroma of excitement radiating from him, she, too, began breathing in short gasps.

This was a new sensation for Rangiku. She was assuming the role of teacher, where she had always, in some way, been the student with her taicho. Even when she 'taught' him to kiss, she did not truly take that position. But now she was being presented with a situation in which she truly was the instructor.

Always, since they began working together as taicho and fukutaicho, he was continually training her. When they fought, when they trained, when they led missions, when they simply attended meetings, he led the way, set the example. He devised the plans and lessons for their techniques to work together, why they fought alongside one another so well.

And those roles were changing. For the first time in her life, Matsumoto Rangiku was truly the educator.

Propped above him on her elbows she chanced a look into his eyes. They shone with emotions, radiating every ounce of desire his body held. She traced her fingers along his sides and abdomen, across his chest, rubbing more firmly where she felt his nipples. He made a funny noise of surprise at the sensation. He'd never considered that his own might be sensitive.

"Touch me, Toshiro. Wherever you want."

He nodded softly at her instruction, bravely placing one hand on her stomach and tracing lazy circles with his fingers while the other he rested on the exposed skin of her cleavage. She hummed happily when Hitsugaya grazed his fingers over the skin of her breasts. His hands found the limits of only the exposed flesh too restraining and ventured to touch where the material of her top covered. He quickly found her nipples, becoming quite prominent, and began ghosting his thumbs over them lightly. He grinned at the sounds she made, continuing to rub.

"Untie me. Untie the obi and I'll take it off."

Hitsugaya nodded nervously again before reaching for the ties of Rangiku's obi. He tugged at the knot and the cloth fell loose around Rangiku's waist. Becoming a little less timid he unwound the tie and dropped it to the floor. Rangiku smiled brightly at him as she untied the ties around his waist. Her kosode fell open as she hovered above him, half sitting and half propped on her hands. He reached up and began stroking the now bare and fully exposed flesh of her breasts.

"Rangiku, I love you," he whispered, softly cupping her chin and bringing her mouth to meet his in a kiss.

His hands strayed again to her nipples, pinching teasingly and rubbing. She hummed into their kiss, trying not to break it with her smile. She shrugged off her top and sat upright, fully exposed before him. Hitsugaya's eyes drank her in, savoring the beauty positioned before him. He murmured a soft, "Beautiful."

She forced the kosode from his body and went to playfully untying his hakama. He looked nervous and surprised when she stroked the slowly growing bulge just barely visible beneath the loose material. As she continued to lightly tease his member, running her fingers dancingly along it, he relaxed and enjoyed the new feeling beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. Sensing her next instruction, he untied her hakama ties and forced the cloth down over her hips. He admired the strategically designed panties she wore.

She grinned. "You're getting the hang of this, I think."

Unable to stop the blush he grinned back. She rose to her hands and knees to fully remove her pants and the lacy underwear then lay again on the bed beside him. He looked momentarily confused until she tugged at his hand, silently leading him to turn and hover above her. His loosened hakama tangled about him and he kicked the pants off as he rose.

"Mmm…" Rangiku grinned again, a hint of wickedness playing on her features as she gazed lustfully at him, barely hidden behind the fabric of his underwear. She took hold of one of his hands, entwining their fingers.

"I'm going to show you what to do to make me beg for more," she whispered lustfully in his ear.

Hitsugaya looked nervous and drew a deep breath but nodded, happy to be her apprentice. She placed his hand at her center, telling him, "Touch it. Look for the little… nub, you could say, with your fingers."

He swallowed nervously again but his fingers expertly maneuvered to the destination. She drew a quick gasp of air when he hit on it, and when he continued to rub lightly she started panting softly.

"Heh, you really are getting the hang of this. How does it feel?"

"Erm," he paused, unsure what sort of answer she wanted. "It's wet… and warm…"

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed, "That's just how my body reacts to yours. And you're doing such a great job… I may not have to show you much, after all." Her breaths were becoming quicker but she managed to keep them steady enough to speak.

She felt the familiar and long missed sensation of her orgasm beginning to well up inside. She was debating on whether to tell him to keep going or stop when he made the choice for her.

While he was rubbing with his thumb his fingers explored and found her vagina, and he experimentally slipped one in. His finger touched a particularly sensitive spot inside her and she gasped in surprise. Seeing her reaction emboldened him and he continued moving both his thumb and finger as she panted out near incomprehensible pleasured sounds.

"Oh… Oh, Toshiro… oh gods, yes… please keep doing that…" Really, she intended to make things fair. And to not take things too overboard. No more pleasure for her than him, but when he did that… She decided she could make it up later. She fleetingly wondered what he could do with his tongue.

He continued his ministrations until her toes curled and she scrunched her eyes as she called out his name. The walls of her vagina constricted slightly as he resumed his stroking. "St-stop," she finally managed, a delighted look on her face. Her quick panting made it difficult to speak now.

Unsure what to do with his hand, now it was covered in fluid, he traced circles on her inner thighs, rubbing until dry. She was trying to regain her bearings and could have cared less, but the effect of her climax made the skin near her core especially sensitive, and she squirmed about a bit under his touch as he grinned, happy to have caused such a reaction in the woman before him.

Rangiku's body finally settled some and she reached for him, forcing his boxers from his hips, wrapping her fingers around his member and rubbing up and down the shaft. "No, I don't need to teach you much at all…" she mused as she caressed him to full hardness. She coerced him into a deep kiss as she continued rubbing.

"Take me, Toshiro, whenever you're ready," she purred in his ear, sending a succession of pleasing shivers down his spine. He engaged her in another kiss as he moved to rest between her legs, pressing against her.

"Are you ready?" Hitsugaya asked, blushing again. Rangiku nodded, taking him in her hands again to align him properly with her body. He pushed into her after she winked, signaling for him to go ahead.

He relied fully on instinct as he began to move inside her and with her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them in place by crossing her ankles. She helped him generate the necessary friction to achieve the feeling of completion he was unknowingly craving. When he thrust downward she thrust upward, bodies meeting, clashing. He was drawing closer with each collision, the feeling in his stomach pooling and growing larger with every passing second.

"God, Rangiku…" he simply failed to posses the vocabulary to put his thoughts into fluent sentences, being able to only come up with small snippets of his mind's thoughts.

His panting and moans chorused with hers, creating a song of the most lovely choir he could recall hearing. While they continued dancing Hitsugaya teased her nipples, her ears, her mouth, with his lips, teeth and tongue. He felt her place a hand between them and released his grip of the flesh he was suckling. Seeing what she was doing, he placed his hand on top of hers, trying to concentrate on exerting the effort to take over as he found the nub of her center again.

She happily changed the position of her hand to grip his shoulders tightly. As his climax began to reach its peak he found he could no longer maintain the concentration to continue her stimulation. Luckily it seemed to have been enough as her orgasm followed not long after his own.

The ecstasy coursing through his veins was unparalleled by any emotion or physical pleasure he had ever known.

He was calling her name, his seed spilling deep within her. When she followed, she dug her nails into his back, singing his praises to the heavens. As they began to come down from their high she wrapped her arms around him tightly, forcing his head to rest on her chest.

His hair tickled her when he turned his head to look at her and she giggled. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of the sweat dampened locks.

"You are the most wonderful thing to have ever happened to me," she spoke softly, gazing into his eyes. In response he kissed her breasts before removing himself from her and lying on his back beside her. She cuddled up to him, lying stomach down with her head resting on his chest.

"I love you," Hitsugaya whispered. He played with the ends of her hair that fell around her face, giving her an angelic glow in the dim light of twilight and the slowly dying candles.

A long comforting silence passed between them as they lay staring at one another. Hitsugaya blushed as he spoke, breaking the tranquility. "Rangiku, should we have used some kind of protection?"

Rangiku smiled softly, humor gracing her features. "I think it's too late for that now isn't it?" she giggled again at the concerned look he threw her. "I'm on my pills, because I kind of thought this might happen. And if they don't work… well, we'll be married in three months, right?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to be pregnant for the wedding?" Hitsugaya quirked a brow.

"I don't really want to, but if we have a couple of months head start then I won't complain, either. Since that's what originally, erm, got us together anyway," she smiled sheepishly, recalling the day she burst into their office with her near preposterous exclamation and proclamation of love.

"You really want to be a mother so soon?" Hitsugaya looked nervous and worried all over again.

Rangiku nodded. "Yes, I do. We don't have to rush things any more than we have, though, if you really don't want to. Though I think you'll make a wonderful daddy."

Hitsugaya hesitated. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I may not have a reputation for always making the wisest decisions but that's rather a stupid thing to go around asking just anybody don't you think?" Rangiku playfully defended her reasoning. He had to agree.

They lay together talking quietly, wrapped up in one another until they drifted to sleep.

oOoOo

The next morning Rangiku woke with the sunshine drifting in through the still open window. She took a few moments to look around and see if what she thought to be truth really was. She could not recall having ever been so pleasantly surprised.

As she snuggled closer to Hitsugaya she noticed something. Something she had realized before but never taken advantage of and never teased him about. Though it would have been a preciously cute blush to cross his features if she had.

But today she was feeling much more adventurous and had permission to take advantage of him. Besides, she owed him.

Rangiku untangled herself from Hitsugaya's form, gentle prying his arms from around her. Even in his sleep it seemed he wanted his hands as close to her breasts as possible. No wonder he was hard in the morning. She smiled to herself, fighting a giggle.

She'd been a bit surprised to discover that his plans made no room for their gigai, though she couldn't care one way or another. It simply showed just how impatient Hitsugaya had become. But that was the best lesson she could think to have had the privilege to teach. Renji must have shared more with the teen than she imagined. Either that or he chanced leafing through some of the books in the public library.

Thoughts on what and why aside, including the fact that they'd both taken more of a liking to the living world style undergarments than she realized, she proceeded with her task. Pulling the tangled cover down just below Hitsugaya's waist, Rangiku admired his size. He wasn't overly big, though he certainly was anything but small. She danced lazy patterns over him with her fingers, tugging on the soft hair at the base of the shaft and fondling him as well. When she started kissing him softly, suckling very lightly on the tip, he began to rouse.

Hitsugaya cracked his eyes open, squinting against the sunlight. He blinked owlishly a few times when his eyes had adjusted to the light. It was the sight in front of him that caught his surprise. "Ran, what are you do-" he stopped speaking suddenly and exchanged his words for a deep moan. She suckled him again, using her tongue to tease and ever so slightly touching her teeth to his flesh to send a shiver up his spine.

As he was moaning and enjoying the simple sensations she moved away from him long enough to speak. This elicited a groan and something akin to a pout from the boy. "I'm just repaying the favor, since you wore me out last night," Rangiku giggled happily at the shocked and embarrassed look Hitsugaya gave her. "You just can't help that you're naturally talented in _everything_, can you?" she smirked.

The second Hitsugaya opened his mouth to retort Rangiku forced him to change from speaking to moaning with _something_ she did with her tongue. "Oh… Rangiku…" She discovered quickly that he found it difficult to speak, but he was almost as vocal as herself with his moans and other little noises.

He fisted his hands in her hair, trying to not put too much effort into forcing her head down too far. Rangiku took as much of him in her mouth as she could, using her hands to work on what she couldn't. But that thing she kept doing with her tongue was making breathing difficult for him at the moment. She freed his member from her mouth, continuing working with her hands, and sucking lightly on the spheres beneath.

"Ran, I'm… I'm going to…" Hitsugaya panted. He fisted his hands in the sheets of the bed, calling her name happily as he reached his orgasm. Rangiku grinned and savored the sight of his face, all scrunched up with a blissful sort of smile contorting his mouth. After getting enough of a look at him, she bent her head down again to drink in as much of his seed as she could.

It was at least five minutes before Hitsugaya could breathe properly enough to speak again. "Can I wake up like that every morning?" he asked, blushing softly at his own forwardness.

"Hmm… I guess it depends on how good you are at night," Rangiku winked suggestively and set his body aflame with a blush again.

They rested together for a while before Rangiku decided to get up and ready for the day. They showered together, actually forgoing any activities of a sexual nature.

While she was standing in their room, with only a towel wrapped around her hair and Hitsugaya staring at her lustfully, a funny sort of rumbling noise was heard. Rangiku turned from her browsing through the closet to see Hitsugaya blushing.

"Erm, sorry. I guess I'm just a little hungry…" he looked sheepishly to her, grinning slightly.

"You know, I am too, now you've mentioned it," Rangiku responded, looking as though she'd just made the discovery of the force of gravity.

Hitsugaya stood from his spot on the bed, stretching. "I'll go start breakfast. Since you're still naked."

Said naked form sauntered up to Hitsugaya, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Good point. I am still naked. You could be, too, you know?" He took a long look at the naked woman hanging onto him, trying to decide which hunger he'd rather sate.

They settled for breakfast in bed. As it turned out, they discovered that neither would ever look at any kind of fruit the same way again.


End file.
